Enter thyne soul
by bakuras-bishoujo-atari
Summary: Ryou bakura spends a night at Atari Kaiba's home. All seems well but will it stay like it for long? Find out! Rated R for: rape, no disclaimer, romance, bondage, and passion
1. Default Chapter

Enter thy soul  
  
A loud clap of thunder shrouded in darkness surrounded her room, sending unpleasant chills up her spine. She looked over to the separate bed beside her, she had a guest over of whom which was named of, Ryou Bakura. Surely she hadn't a boy sleep over for some time, unless you count her cousins, then there would be an endless amount, but otherwise it was the first time dealing with a boy she actually had a crush on the sleep over.  
  
It seemed it was only a few days ago when she met him, when it had actually been a few weeks, or months. Her passion seemed to grow endlessly for the silver haired boy, making him almost unreachable to herself. She thought sometimes she die from not seeing him, after falling helplessly and madly in love with him after seeing and talking to him by the road. She wasn't sure what attracted him to her, but she knew , for sure, it was strong.  
  
She just sat there in bed staring up at the ceiling..listening to the seconds tick by in her mind, almost driving her crazy, she looked over at him again and smiled // Why me..? Why is it that I am so attracted to you, angel. Why do I feel this way for you? Why can't I satisfy it?// She thought, still knowing her questions go unanswered by the slumbering partner next to her. Truly he was her angelic partner.  
  
An hour past, it was now 10:01 PM by tell of the clock near by. She sighed and let her azure eyes drift shut, she twitched slightly and gasped feeling as if to fall. She looked over at Ryou who had just yawned and turned over, she sighed in relief and smiled then drifted into her own slumbers. A few minutes pass as she goes through the stages of sleep slowly, god only knowing of what her wild imagination is conjuring in her dreams at the moment, surely on something.or someone.  
  
*** Bakura/ Ryou's P.O.V.*** (Point Of View)  
  
He opened one of his deep sienna eyes to look at the feminine form in the bed a few feet away from himself, he smirked and slightly lifted his upper body from the bed to sit up on his side watching her for a moment to think. Atari was a beautiful, brown haired, azure eyed girl, mysterious in her own unique way..perfect..she and himself didn't mind that they had gone to sleep in their school clothes, Atari herself slightly mumbling on how the skirt only covered up to half way up her thighs which was rather short, mind you. Her curvature showing through the blankets, only to be sealed in the moonlight radiantly. He got up and stood above his bed then walked over to hers, kneeling onto the bed and laying a hand on her stomach and bends down to whisper into her ear "You're mine now, little one", the yami mumbled out to the sleeping form.  
  
She quivered gently below his touch which made the tomb robber smirk. He lifted himself up onto the bed and straddled his legs , one beside each side of her hips and knees up to her ribs.  
  
Comments:  
  
BBA~ OMG I can't believe I wrote.-that-..I wrote a Para tragedy/romance R rater!! AHAHAHAAAAA..err..sorry it's just I'm used to scripture comedies!  
  
JB~ -_-' It's not surprised who you invited for the sleep over...  
  
BBA~ Yea well this is based on a real story!  
  
JB~ Um..both Atari and Bakura aren't real!  
  
BBA~ No I mean, I was rping with fallen_angel_bakura (love ^_^) and this is what was happening!!!!!  
  
JB & Alex~ Oh o.o  
  
Alex~ But Chrissy, ..that's kinda..  
  
BBA~ *pats* I know.I know..but it's me you're talking about here! The writer!  
  
JB! Just end the story  
  
BBA~ Fine!  
  
ALL~ GOOD BYE  
  
Yami B~ Good riddance!  
  
-_-'  
  
Hey, if you like short comedies, check out my two other fan fictions! Oh my lbeepl god! And The babysitting Disaster  
  
And enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Sincerely, Atari Kaiba ((Atari-san)) 


	2. Bittersweet Symphony

ENTER THYNE SOUL Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. I also don't own Bakura (somewhat) or Atari even though I AM Atari ... o.O  
  
Warnings: Extreme sexual content;two boy/girl pairings; rape; bondage; confusion;  
  
Comments~ Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Hehe, I was occupied at the moment and forgot!....Besides I had to think harder longer until I could finish the scene...well time to get back to work!  
  
~*~*~*~* Chapter 2 Bittersweet Symphony ~*~*~*~*  
  
She quivered gently below his touch which made the tomb robber smirk. He lifted himself up onto the bed and straddled his legs , one beside each side of her hips and knees up to her ribs. (: repost :)  
  
Bakura smirked down to the sleeping teen and gently yet forcefully laid a hand onto her chest, groping almost blindly in the darkness of the living room. He smirked as the nipple became harder beneath the thin layer of clothing covering the girls soft, firm breasts underneath her bra. He sat his hips in unison to where her legs met deeply which made her quake gently to a subconscious state, only to spring to life as to see Bakura's face but inches away from hers.  
  
"Ryou! Wh-What are you doing?! I thought you said we weren't ready!" She blurted at the hormonal teen above her.  
  
"Ryou isn't here, little one, besides...I've changed my mind.....You're mine now.." He said smirking to the frightened and oh-so-flustering Atari.  
Bakura was not sliding a smooth, suave hand from her knee and down Atari's leg slowly, making it slightly chafe below his touch, raising her already short skirt up as her brang his hand higher onto her thigh. He smirked and paused for a second to pick Atari up and forcefully slam her wrists against the wall, arching her back over the backboard of the couch making it press against his chest as their lips bonded fiercely. Atari winced in pain and gasped lightly from the roughness of the meeting of lips, Bakura plunged his tongue into Atari's mouth to plunder and tingle the roofs of the wet cavern. Finding everything he could, he washed upon her tongue gruffly and started to play roughly with it.  
  
He smirked to her and pulled away from her mouth letting her gasp for air, she spoke softly into her ear "I'll be inviting a friend, girl....I hope you won't mind the extra hands...." he smirked and contacted Yami Malik, who was always up for a good torture, especially for Bakura. ((We'll call Yami Malik Marik, okay?))  
  
// Yes of course, Bakura, I'll be right over...// Marik answered, disconnecting his link with Bakura fairly afterwards.  
  
Not soon after Marik arrived and slipped through the door to see Bakura pinning the young school girl against the wall of the parlor, he smirked and closed and locked the door. Atari's azure eyes widened at the second dark figure as it came over and stroked her soft cheek with a distinguished hand. Bakura then got up from Atari and whispered to Marik something about hands and ankles, then rope.  
  
Marik nodded and handed Bakura a partial amount of the rope. They picked up Atari and Marik held her while Bakura folded up the bed and made it back to a couch, they smirked and bonded her wrists to wrists and ankles to ankles with the rope and laid her down on the couch, making her squirm. 


End file.
